


A River

by PFDiva



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I think?, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Suicide, like a lot of it, post-160 probably, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: There are perks to being the head of the Magnus Institute.  The Head Archivist is one.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonathan Sims, Georgie Barker & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	A River

Jon can't remember why he is in Elias's office. Elias sits at his desk, pen in hand, looking at Jon with quiet expectation. Jon knows he had a good reason to come here. He knows he was angry at Elias for something, getting revenge on Elias for something.

He can't remember what it was.

"Jon," Elias says his name, and all of him comes to attention like metal filings to a magnet. There is a blink, and the next thing Jon knows, he is kneeling on a pillow at Elias's side, his head on Elias's knee, Elias's hand stroking through his hair. He didn't know Elias kept pillows in his office. When did he agree to sit this way at Elias's side? He must have agreed, right? Otherwise, why would he be doing it?

"It's okay," Elias says, and because he says it, it is true, even though Jon knows it's really not.

Jon can't remember when Martin came into Elias's office, but he is standing in the doorway, redfaced and shouting at both of them. Jon stands behind Elias's chair like a bodyguard. (Or a guard dog.)

"Jon," Elias says his name, and there is cool malice in his voice that Jon knows how to interpret. There is a blink, and the next thing Jon knows, he is kneeling on the floor, Martin's head in his lap as Martin tries to speak, blood bubbling from his mouth. Jon doesn't know what has happened to Martin, but he knows he has done it. There was a time he would have cared about that. Or at least felt guilty. Instead, Jon watches Martin struggle to declare his love one last time.

"It's okay," Elias says, and because he says it, it is true, even though Jon knows it's really not.

Martin is the first to come to Elias's office, but he is far from the last. Basira brings guns stolen from police lockers, and Jon discovers that she has intricate braids under her headscarf when the gun in her mouth blows it (and the back of her head) off. Melanie comes on Daisy's back, both of them near feral with rage, and they tear each other to bloody pieces, or that's the conclusion Jon can come to from the mess that is left. Helen laughs and laughs until she doesn't, her yellow door turning a dull, muted gray without her.

The last one Jon cares about is Georgie. She does not bring weapons or shriek rage. She comes with tears and quiet fury and her throat is unexpectedly fragile under Jon's hands as the life bleeds from her eyes.

And Elias always says Jon's name, and Jon does what he must without being told, and Elias always says "It's okay," and because he says it, it is always true, even though Jon knows it's really not.

After people Jon cares for are the ones he doesn't. Jude Perry is a ravening inferno of a woman, so small when doused. Jared the Boneturner is a huge, hulking brute of a man, confused and enraged by his confusion, easily brought low. There are more, but Jon loses track.

The last one he knows is Simon Fairchild, a jovial old man with a face not meant to be stern. Jon can't remember what happens to the man, only that there is nothing more of him.

Simon Fairchild is not the last person to come after Elias Bouchard, nee Jonah Magnus, but after that, Jon simply can't care anymore. The people bleed together, the deaths swirl into one, all that remains is Elias saying his name and then telling him it's okay, even though he knows it isn't.


End file.
